I'd Rather Be With You
by JustLikeWhenHarryMetSally
Summary: A series of Klaine drabbles, from all sorts of time frames...
1. I'd Rather Be With You

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fic, it's just a short Klaine Drabble that popped into my head last night, I just had to get it down onto paper I guess, please let me know what you think! Title inspired by Joshua Radin's I'd Rather be With You  
>Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Glee... <strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt sat happily, resting his head on Blaine's chest lying under a tree watching Finn, Mike, Sam and Puck wrestle for the football, "Are sure you don't want to go over and join them?"<p>

Kurt worried that he was boring his boyfriend, " Trust me Kurt, I'm happy right here. I love you." "Okay, love you too" Kurt closed his eyes and sighed contemptly as Blaine flashed a dazzling smile at the boys and returned to twirling Kurt' hair between his fingers, before whispering under his breath, "There's nowhere I'd rather be."


	2. Wedding Song

**A/N: Okay, so last night I couldn't sleep and I was bored, so I wrote this. I have now decided to make this a collection of drabble-type things (sometimes longer). This one is longer than the last chapter, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee then the episodes would last longer and have whole load more Klaine scenes... **

* * *

><p>"Our wedding song?"<p>

"Yeah, I mean at first I thought Teenage Dream, but I know you wouldn't want Katy Perry playing as we dance our first dance as a married couple. So, I thought about it. A lot, and I came up with a song that I think fits us perfectly."

"Hmm? And what might that be babe?" Kurt was absent-mindedly drawing circles on his fiancé's back while they lay on the grass looking up at the stars. "Better Together by Jack Johnson. Look at the lyrics, they describe _my_ feelings for _you_ perfectly." Blaine quickly ran into the house and came back out with his guitar, he positioned himself next to Kurt and began to play, "_There's no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard, No song that I could sing, but I could try for your heart." _Kurt smiled realising how right his future husband was about the lyrics and joined Blaine on the second part, "_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things like a, shoebox of photographs with sepia tone loving, love is the answer, at least for most of the questions in my heart like why are we here? And where do we go? And how come it's so hard? It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together."_

The boys sat comfortably in silence for while after the song was over and Kurt quietly said, "You're right, it's perfect. Just like you." Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine." There was no where either of them would rather be...


	3. Without You

**A/N: This one is longer, the others were 150-250 words and this is more like 500... Whoops! I don't really like it but oh well! Thankyou to GleeFanatic5, as they were the first person to add this to their favourites...**

**I am happy to write prompts, just review and I shall try to get it done... **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee... :( **

* * *

><p>"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Blaine stormed out of Kurt's dorm room with angry and sad tears streaming down his face. <em>This was it, he was the one, I'm never ever going to find anyone else and I just blew it! <em>The argument hadn't really been about anything in particular, but Kurt knew that it had ruined his chances with the only boy he'd ever loved, and that was why he was crying...

After three days of avoiding each other, Kurt decided that he couldn't live another minute without being in the warm arms of his boyfriend, so he took matters into his own hands and sent Blaine a text and began searching for an appropriate song to sing.

Blaine was in the middle of studying for a big maths test when he felt his phone vibrate,

**Meet me in the room where I first heard you sing. ASAP. -K**

Blaine was missing the glasz eyed countertenor and was curious as to why Kurt needed to see him so urgently, so he got up from his revision and headed to the hall where he'd sung Teenage Dream on the first day he met Kurt. Blaine ran through the halls until he got to the big doors of the hall, he opened them and looked around, but no Kurt. Blaine looked around, upset and slightly confused, until he heard some music start to play from a pair of speakers behind him and he turned around to see Kurt a few feet away from himself, he opened his mouth to apologise for the other day but Kurt began to sing before he could say anything.

_I love this place, _

_But it's haunted, _

_Without you,_

_My tired heart  
>Is beating so slow<em>

_Our hearts sing less than_  
><em>We wanted, we wanted<em>  
><em>Our hearts sing 'cause<em>  
><em>We do not know, we do not know<em>

_Please don't make a fuss, it won't go away_

_The wonder of it all  
>The wonder that I made<br>I am here to stay_  
><em><br>I am here to stay  
>Stay<em>

"Blaine, forgive me?" Kurt blinked to hold back the tears, "Kurt, living without you in my life for the past three days made me realise how much I need you, I feel empty without you, of course I'll forgive you as long as you will forgive me?"

"Of course" Kurt ran up to Blaine and hugged him as tight as he possibly could, not even attempting to hold back the tears any more, "I love you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, "I love you too. More than anything."


	4. Classroom

**N/A: OhMyGod, I am actually ashamed that I have taken this long to update, evil writer's block... Anyway, I was in maths today and this lovely Klaine scene arrived in my mind, nice to see I'm paying attention! Prompt me if you'd like some sort of Klaine/Glee scene or at least review, I'd love to see what you think of my writing! x**

**Yeah, let's just say from here onwards, I don't own Glee...**

* * *

><p>Blaine was busy trying to figure out the problem in front of him but all of the numbers and signs just looked like gibberish to him, he needed help and all of the people sitting near him couldn't figure this problem out for the life of them. Blaine decided to give up, but just as he started to put up his hand to ask for help, he felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of his head. He turned around and not at all to his surprise he saw his boyfriend gazing at him like there was no one else in the room. Blaine smiled at Kurt's dopey expression and got an idea.<p>

Kurt suddenly jumped out of his trance when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket:

_Hey babe, do you have the answer to no. 38? -B xx_

Kurt blushed at the sudden use of the nickname and looked at his paper.

_38? I just finished no.11! Someone was very rudely distracting me. -K x_

_I'm so sorry honey, you know I can't help how attractive the back of my head is... :( -B x_

_You should be. How about we head to the Lima Bean after math and I can look at the front of your head, in my opinion it is way more interesting... -K xx_

_Agreed. May I just say that the front of yours is delightful as well... -B x_

_You're such a douche. -K xx_

_Yeah but you love that about me... -B xxx_

_True. I _do_ love you. XD -K xxxx_

_I love you too. -B xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Just at that moment the bell rang, notifying both boys of the end of school. As the rest of their class lazily packed up their bags, Blaine and Kurt shoved their things away as quickly as they could and both practically sprinted out to Blaine's car. They both got in the car and immediately kissed, a kiss that had so much passion and love in it that it rivalled their first kiss. The only difference being that this kiss showed them that they couldn't leave each other even if they wanted to...


	5. Vows

**A/N: I really don't like this at all. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had the worst writer's block ever, and I was also attempting, and failing might I add, on working on the next chapter of my other story, Falling Out of Reach, so if you have read that then, the next chapter will be up by Monday hopefully. I would love for some feedback on these, maybe prompt me a Klaine moment? Sorry about the crappy chapter... The next one will be better, I hope!**

* * *

><p>"Hey." Giving him a peck on the cheek, Blaine sat down beside his boyfriend,<p>

"Hi there, gorgeous."

"You nervous?"Kurt put his book down and turned to face Blaine.

"No."

"Me neither, know why?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Because I love you, and after today, no one will be able to take you away from me." Blaine smiled and quickly kissed Kurt on the lips. He got up to leave and stopped at the door.

"See you later, Kurt... I love you."

"I love you too Blaine." _How did I get so lucky? _Kurt asked himself. He and Blaine had been dating for 5 years now and managed to survive living away from each other, many fights and college itself, and compared to other couples Kurt knew, that was saying something... After 5 years, many tears had been shed and many jokes had been laughed at, but they were together now, and in two hours they would be getting married. When Blaine proposed, he had planned it for weeks and made sure everything was perfect. Unfortunately, he hadn't taken into account, Kurt and Blaine's flatmate.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel Berry was living with the couple, just as annoying as she was in high school and considerably more forgetful. On 1st June 2015, Rachel had apparently 'forgotten' that she would be home early from work and, forever the moment-ruiner, stumbled into the apartment, with bags of materials and clothes from work (somehow, she was a designer at Gucci), to see an angry looking Blaine kneeling in front of Kurt who, at that moment in time, was looking shocked, confused and ecstatic, all at once. "Oh, crap. Blaine! Tonight's the night isn't it? Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry, I'll go to my room and leave you alone. Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Rachel started towards her room when she was stopped by Kurt's musical laugh behind her. She turned around to see Kurt clutching his stomach in fits of laughter and Blaine, still kneeling with a ring in his hand, looking just as confused as Rachel felt. "I'm sorry Blaine, it's just, well, we were never the conventional pair were we? And now Rachel bursting in on us, forgetting that you were going to propose. That just proves my point even further, Of course I'll marry you, never mind that it hasn't gone the way you planned. It was still perfect, in it's own little way..." Kurt's laughter died down and Blaine put the silver band around Kurt's ring finger and jumped up to pull him into a tight embrace. Rachel, still standing half way across the room dropped her bags and went to congratulate the two boys, before leaving them to celebrate in privacy.<em>

* * *

><p>"And now the vows."<p>

Kurt glanced to the vicar quickly before turning back to the man he loved, he took a shaky breath and began to recite his vows from memory, "Blaine, I never thought I'd be lucky enough to get married to someone who I love and loves me equally as much back. But now I have you and I feel like I'm the luckiest man on earth. I love you Blaine, stopping you on that staircase, was the best thing that I ever did. Just think, what if you'd come down a second later, would we be where we are today? I think so. This is fate Blaine, you came into the dressing room earlier, and you said after today, 'No one can take me away from you' well, I'm afraid no one can anyway, you were stuck with me the day we first kissed. Sorry." Kurt smiled as he realised, _I'll never love anyone else. And I'm okay with that..._


	6. A New Start

**A/N: I know, it's been forever! I'm not going to give you some pathetic excuse saying i was busy because firstly I wasn't that busy, just lazy, and second, it's late and I have school in the morning, so**** you'll be glad to see ****this A/N isn't long and rambly! This is kind of a new introduction to Klaine... Don't forget, prompts are welcomed here!**

**I don't own Glee or anything of the sort... :(**

* * *

><p>Blaine played the last few notes of the song and sighed to himself, <em> what the hell am I doing here?<em> Blaine Anderson was now 20 years old and living in a tiny apartment in the south-west of England. He had lived there for two years now, leaving his family in the states as soon as he was legally allowed and fleeing to Bristol in England to try and catch a break, _why did I think that this place would help me become famous?_ Blaine spoke into the mic, the same way he did every evening, "This is my last song, if you want to hire me for anything, speak to my manager, Steve, behind the bar" He was about to look down to his guitar and start the final song when he caught somebody's eye. He was, in a word, stunning. He had the most incredible eyes Blaine had ever seen, they couldn't seem to decide if they were green, grey or blue and he had an amazing smile, it was very infectious, Blaine thought he probably looked ridiculous sat on the stage grinning to the audience in silence, until he realised he was staring and looked to the floor in embarrassment, he blushed a deep scarlet and began his last song, trying to distract himself. Blaine rushed through the song and put his guitar to the side of the stage and began running to try and catch up with the gorgeous man who, to Blaine's disappointment had started to walk away, when Blaine started the last song. "Hey, wait up!" Blaine yelled towards this mysterious man, but the man just carried on walking like he didn't hear Blaine.

Blaine kept seeing this man at the pub. He would do his shift at the bar and then every evening at around 7 when Blaine started to play, the man would arrive, order a glass of red wine and sit at the bar drinking it and then leave at the start of Blaine's last song. Blaine kept trying to catch up with him but the man just ignored him or didn't hear... One night, the man arrived an hour earlier than normal, Blaine was still doing his shift at the bar at this point, so he thought he could maybe get to know him a little better.

"Good evening sir, what can I get you?" Blaine asked politely, letting his English accent slip. When Blaine was on stage he would use an English accent, his manager said it was easier to understand, but whenever Blaine was off stage, he would automatically become American again.

"Urm hi can I have a glass of Châteaux Margaux please?" the man's accent was almost as stunning as himself, it was a rich English accent, one which showed he'd lived in Britain his whole life,

"Coming right up." Blaine said, chirpy as always. He started to turn back to the shelves behind him when the man spoke up again.

"Hey, are you the singer that's here every evening? Because if you aren't, then you look an awful lot like him..." Blaine turned back to the man, wine in his hand and bent down to get a glass form behind the counter.

"No, that's me." Blaine smiled and the man just looked even more confused,

"But, he's British, you have an American accent now..." He stated, but it was more of a question.

"Yeah, my manager makes me put on that accent so that people understand me, apparently this isn't coherent enough..." Blaine rolled his eyes and began to pour the drink.

"That's ridiculous! I actually think you're easier to understand with the American accent showing, plus it gives off way more of your personality. I think I've seen more of the real you within the past two minutes of conversation than I have of the last two weeks of you telling me to speak to Steve!"

Blaine chuckled as he handed the glass over, "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He stuck out his hand waiting for the man to respond,

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He grinned and accepted the hand presented to him. _Why do I feel like this could be the start of something good?_


	7. This Isn't Goodbye

**A/N: YAY! Two within two days! Aren't I lovely! **

**(I'm SO sorry for killing Kurt! This idea came to me earlier and it just wouldn't leave me alone! I love Kurt with all my heart and I would hate to see him killed off on the show! I'm sorry!)**

**I don't own Glee.**

**So, this is set in around February 2015 or so. Kurt died on Christmas Day 2014 thanks to a drunk driver crash and this is Blaine saying goodbye...**

* * *

><p>"It's horrible without you, Kurt. I miss you so much. The other day I saw my cousin Harry and his girlfriend Elana, you know the one. They're engaged now. That Christmas, you were on your way over on Christmas eve and we were going to spend the night together. I was going to propose the next day Kurt. I have the ring here. It's got one green stone, one blue and one grey. Like your eyes Kurt.<p>

All I wanted this year for Christmas was to be able to spend it with you. I just miss you. I love you so much Kurt. This was going to be our first Christmas together as an engaged couple once I'd proposed and now it's ruined... I had the whole thing planned out, we were going to go over to your house at 6.30 on Christmas morning and we were going to spend the day watching the old Christmas films that they always show on telly. Then at around midday I would take you outside and we would build a snowman together, I'd give him one of your scarves and you would shout at me saying that the snowman didn't deserve something as expensive as that, so I would take off my scarf and we'd use that instead. After that, we'd go inside and I would put on my ipod and Teenage Dream would start coming out of the speakers and I'd get up and tell you how much I loved you and when I got on one knee and proposed, you would say yes and we'd both cry tears of happiness and kiss and we would both go into the kitchen where I told Burt and Carole to wait beforehand, and then we'd tell them together. Burt would shake my hand, telling me to take care of his boy and Carole would cry with us and engulf us both in one of her world famous bear hugs and we'd get married in June and adopt two children, and we'd have been so happy Kurt, but now we won't. And we never will.

I don't understand why this had to happen to you. After everything you went through, after everything we got through. Together. We were going to go to New York Kurt. Why did they have to take that away from us? It's not fair! I don't want to let you go. I only just got you and now all of that is being snatched away! I have to go now, Burt told me that if I spend all this time here at the cemetery, then I would never get over you. But maybe I don't want to get over you. I love you! You said you'd never say goodbye to me and I won't either. This isn't goodbye Kurt, I'll be back tomorrow. I miss you." Blaine stood, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews and/or prompts are welcome! I don't bite, really!**

**Also, I have been convinced by my lovely Klaine Bestie, to make the last chapter (A New Start) into a full story. So expect that up in a few weeks! Also, Check out her story, Our Love Song, her pen name is Scarlet Malen and it rocks! :D**


End file.
